


八九十枝花

by June_Midsummer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Midsummer/pseuds/June_Midsummer





	八九十枝花

（一）  
“老师，你是要回家了吗？”彭雅刚说完下课，一个女孩子就急冲冲地跑去讲台攥着彭雅的衣角，无比瘦削的脸上安放着的是大的吓人的眼，里面流露的焦虑与忧伤显而易见。  
孩子们都迫不及待地跑上来圈住彭雅的腿。  
彭雅没忍心看着他们的眼睛。“我只是回家一趟。老师也有家人对不对？”她温温吞吞地笑了一下，“老师的哥哥要结婚了，老师要回去看新娘子啊。”  
“……以前叶子老师也说家里姐姐结婚，然后就再也没有回来了。”那个四年里总是最沉默的孩子第一次勇敢地直视彭雅说，“老师，我想读书。”  
“老师我还想读书”，“老师我也是”，“老师不要走”……此起彼伏的声音像沸腾的粥，烫得彭雅愣在了原地。  
她想说“我会回来的”，但是她说不出口。  
说出来了，若真回不来那便是亏欠；若回来了，便是……  
她也说不好。  
声音渐渐弱了下去。她和孩子彼此心照不宣。  
“……呐，你们要乖，在我回来之前把《蒙学诗》背下来好不好？”终究还是不忍心，彭雅抿了抿嘴，“我会回来抽查哦。”  
说完，孩子们的眼忽的亮了起来。  
“那，那老师我们拉钩钩！”小朋友争先恐后地想抢到彭雅左右的尾指，彭雅缩了缩身子后退了一步，“老师还要收拾行李呢，你们也快回家吧。不然回去天都黑了。”  
  
回家。回家。  
或许是在这里留太久了，彭雅觉得自己已经和那里离得太远太远。那里有繁华的CBD，有黑夜作为背景的街道。晚上举目望去都是七彩的闪彻凌晨的灯光，如梦似幻，让人迷失。  
眯着眼，彭雅从自己破破烂烂的毛坯房窗口望去被黑夜装饰成魑魅魍魉的群山望出去，森冷的草木味道隐隐约约地在空气中流淌。“在这里建个空气罐头厂早就赚得盆满钵满的了，还用得着这么憋屈吗？”彭雅自嘲地笑了笑。  
  
彭雅再次梦到了自己和这个村庄缘分开始的故事。  
彼时她还是那个繁华的不夜城里最好的大学的金融系学生，每天抱着电脑来往图书馆，抓着教授恳求总分评高一点，偶尔周末去酒吧听着DJ的重低音疯狂摇摆身体。  
她一心向往华尔街。她做的一切努力都是为了摆脱掉那个在她眼里只是拙劣得犹如小孩子过家家一样的城市。然而当她开始填写申请资料的时候，却发现自己的社会服务经历只能一片空白地交上去。  
社会服务？啊？  
啊。  
这个东西应付一下就好了吧。  
那就去支个教吧。

履历光鲜是她的首要目标，所以她几乎想都不想就挑选了一个她能找到的最艰难的支教任务。  
支教的地方是西南地区重山掩映的一个特别不起眼的村庄，进去还要滑三道溜索爬两组大山。第一次花了12个小时走进去的彭雅真的觉得自己是脑子抽了才会选择这种鬼地方，以至于疲惫至极的她看到村民和小朋友跑过来迎接她的时候都没有把和善的面具戴上。  
彭雅只觉得自己在这个山沟沟里待着待三天都受不了，何况是这么长的时间？有一搭没一搭地备完课后，伴着满身的怨气和蚊虫孜孜不倦的打扰声，她勉强睡下。  
第二天一早，她去到那个只有一个房间的学校，对着稀稀拉拉的几个学生，终究还是生气了。“现在已经是八点半了！人呢？只有几个？”她把课本用力在讲台一摔，“今天没准时来上课的人以后都不用再过来了！”  
学生的水平更是无法忍受。看着12岁的两个孩子支支吾吾面对着她写在黑板的26个字母读不出个所以然的时候，她转身逃出了教室。  
习惯性地把手伸进口袋想摸出薄荷糖，却发现自己早在昨日因为住宿环境心情恶劣吃空了存货。数着离回去还有多少日子，她甚至感觉到自己的肺在隐隐作痛——她想念城市里微微刺鼻的、浑浊的空气。  
这儿空气干净得让她窒息。  
——彭雅睁开眼，发现是前一天在看的砖头似的《西方哲学史》压在了她的胸前。拎起书她使劲儿地压了压，到底还是留下了印子。  
咒骂了一声，她把书搁在一边，用手挡住了眼。  
  
她还是把东西全都收拾得干干净净，没有留下一点她在这个房间里存在过的痕迹。  
有人来敲门，是一个学生的母亲，捧着一麻袋不知道什么东西。彭雅把人招进屋子里，后知后觉地尴尬了——说好了的只回去一段时间，看这收拾得架势，怕是让人觉得她不回来了吧。  
农妇是懂的，却没有戳穿彭雅。她笑着打开了麻袋，“老师，你看看这花生怎么样？您带回家，给家里人尝尝？”  
这附近的田大多都有石漠化，土地贫瘠得可怜。彭雅猜都能猜到这袋子里的花生，果肉再大也不过指尖一般。“婶，您拿回家吃吧。我不缺。”  
“老师，您这是在嫌弃不好吗？”农妇小心翼翼地拈出一颗打开，“我特地挑的，最好的，给老师你带回去。”  
“不是不好，是太好了。”彭雅笑了，“留着，留着给孩子吃。”  
  
那时说不让学生来上课只是一句气话，她却没有想到有那么严重的后果。家长带着孩子大晚上地一个一个跑到她那个破得要命的房子那儿敲门，跪在地上求她让自己的孩子上课。  
她一脸不耐烦，“我不教不来准时上课的学生。”  
农妇急得抹眼泪，“老师老师，真的对不起，我以后让狗子三点起床的，一定让狗子准时来学校。”  
她后知后觉才反应过来，“三点？”  
“我们家离学校要爬两座山，他第一天上学，不是不知道多久来学校噻。”  
“……你家孩子都几岁了？第一次上学？”  
“十岁啦。我们村里已经三年没有老师了。”农妇的眼睛亮晶晶地望着她。  
彭雅张了张嘴，忽地觉得自己也好，嗫喏着的农妇也好，都像是在岸上煎熬的鱼。  
终究她还是捏了捏拳头。“明天让他过来吧。”  
  
第二天八点，彭雅发现孩子大部分都到了，他们眼睛瞪得一个赛一个圆，落下的目光都投射在了两个在黑板上沾水写着什么的两个小孩。  
啊，就是昨天那两个连26个字母都没认全的小孩子啊。  
彭雅走过去一看，才发现他们原来在按着她写下的字母模仿着写。  
看到彭雅后他们嗫喏地说，“老师，我……”  
彭雅接过他们的湿毛巾，“笔画不对，应该这样写。”  
  
“彭雅我求你醒醒吧！你教他们背古诗，教他们认识26个字母，告诉他们外面的世界可以有多繁华，告诉他们大山之外还有无数的可能和机会又能怎样？你能帮他们离开这座大山吗？你不过是拿着自己所谓的济世情怀自我高潮罢了！醒醒吧！”  
是啊，该醒了。到了该醒的时候了。  
  
彭雅睁开眼时，火车刚好破开了重重山峦，为她开出了一片广阔的平地。太阳傲慢地镶嵌在了地平线之上，肆无忌惮地散落着金色的光芒。  
不能被身边人理解的那些年就像打着漂儿略过河面的石头，被远远抛在了茂密大山的岸的另一头，消失在了黑黝黝的过去里。  
  
(二)  
“彭雅，你真不回家住啊，”陈潇一边拉扯着自己出了褶子的套装裙，一边蹬着高跟鞋跌跌撞撞地给彭雅拖行李箱，“你现在不都回来了吗？和家里好好说一声，和他们拍着胸口保证你乖乖准备出国从此拿绿卡走向人生巅峰不就得了呗。咋就不……”  
像倒豆子一样讲着的陈潇瞥见了彭雅沉默的有些冷硬的表情，才忽地意识过来不对劲，“我的天你不会还想继续在那个鬼地方呆着吧！”  
大惊小怪着，陈潇又开始喋喋不休，“彭大小姐我真的服气您了，您真的是浪费社会资源的杰出代表，你去支教能帮他们什么？倒不如你出来工作多赚一点给他们修路啊！给他们捐个爱心书屋啊！给他们找好老师啊！你这样耗着……”激动地面部扭曲的陈潇衬着她那精致的妆容，忽的让彭雅觉得陌生了起来。  
过了半晌，彭雅很轻很轻地回答。  
“我不知道。”

“我这儿就是狗窝，和你们家那地儿没法比，你就将就一下吧。”陈潇拍了拍沙发上的被褥和彭雅说着，门铃突然响了，“快递！”  
“诶！来了！”陈潇用G市的方言颇为熟稔地应了一声，让彭雅忽的有点晃神。  
陈潇是彭雅的大学同学，是个外省人。G市虽说是发达的大城市，排外的血统还是留存在语言和人们的生活习惯中，初来乍到的陈潇毫无例外地承受了不少来自本地人的恶意。吃了无数苦头的她在那之后总是抓着彭雅学G市的方言，却是怎么学都学不会。  
“你会讲G市话了啊。”  
“嗳，听多了就会了呗。不过还是不行啊，口音，口音。”陈潇停下拆快递的动作，嘻嘻哈哈地把五官皱在一起摆出了一张嫌弃脸，“不过现在G市不是越来越多外地人了嘛，那些动辄就骂我们土鳖的大叔大妈现在估计都骂不过来了。”  
“讲得挺好的啊……”彭雅顺手捞过沙发上的枕头，“我呀，在那里都五六年了还是……”  
彭雅还没说完，就被陈潇的尖叫声打断——“天！宝贝你看！我的新包到了啊！天呐也太好看了吧！”陈潇兴奋地拿起那个嵌着无数个镜面玻璃的皮包在彭雅眼前晃，“宝贝你看是不是特别美！”  
亮闪闪的。彭雅眯着，难受了好一会儿才睁开眼，才发现这一个个小巧精致的三角形里都倒映出来了一个灰头土脸的素面朝天的不修边幅的自己。  
她盯着拎着包的做了精致的孔雀绿色美甲的陈潇的手，肯定道，“好看。”  
真好看。真美。让人移不开眼呢。  
“啊！我那个混蛋boss又在作妖了！我靠！”耳边又突然响起了陈潇的高分贝谩骂，“北鼻我先走了哈，冰箱里没什么吃的，就只有一点蓝莓和草莓，你饿了记得叫外卖哈！”  
陈潇干脆利落地顺了顺自己的头发，蹬上高跟鞋就往门外冲，让彭雅的那句“外卖单在哪里”湮没在巨大的关门声中。  
反应永远比陈潇慢一拍的彭雅久久地呆坐在沙发上。等到她回过神来，才发现外面天色已暗，路灯点亮了城市的脊骨，带着无数的钢铁怪物驶向灯红酒绿的那一方。  
于她而言，已经陌生了太久太久

彭雅做了一个梦。  
——摁掉喋喋不休的闹钟，打着哈欠睡眼迷蒙地在梳妆台前挑选今天的眼影和口红，来不及吃早餐了便从冰箱里拿了杯酸奶还有昨晚买回来的草莓蓝莓，榨了汁倒到随身杯里做早餐。咒骂着拥堵的交通，她很想揉揉自己昨晚因为熬夜赶报告而酸涩的双眼，手在碰到眼睛之前忽地想起自己带上了隐形眼镜，只好皱着眉头打开杯子喝了口水果奶昔。  
公司里的大领导装模作样地在说着什么“利益最大化”、“建立良好的公司形象”的废话，腹诽着她缓缓上台摆上那职业不过的微笑讲着今年度的报告以及下年度的计划——领导频频点头起立鼓掌。嗳，底下一直和她争marketing maneger的女人脸黑成了狗。回到自己team里她心情大好，和组员约好了去附近一家烤肉店聚餐。喝得酩酊大醉她歪歪扭扭地走到自己的车前，刚好看见旁边的酒吧门口走出了一个高大的男人。  
烟雾朦胧加上酒意，她只觉得他拿着烟抽时朦朦胧胧的轮廓真他妈帅。  
彭雅笑得暧昧，“借个火？”  
“你抽烟？”他问。  
不错，声音也好听。  
“我点火。”彭雅的妩媚从眼底顺着眼神漾上来。她赤裸裸的眼神顺着他的西装长裤再到他的腹部，再走到胸前，忽的飘上下巴——  
彭雅睁开了眼，看着墙上显示“2：00 AM”的钟，咒骂了一声“晦气”。  
那张脸她看都不用看，就知道是那个她巴不得给他立牌位的ex。  
……读了那么久的哲学书，还是毫无长进。彭雅懊恼地揉了揉头发，闭上眼强迫自己再次进入梦乡。  
  
（三）  
当时有多恩爱，如今就有多火葬场。  
信誓旦旦地说好了等她回来他们就一起去美国，读完研究生就结婚。谁知道，他们的异地连她支教期内的三个月都没能熬过去。  
那时她爬过山滑过溜索去到镇里用公共电话和他说“我准备回来了”时，他说“彭雅对不起我们分手吧。”  
哈？“……为什么？”  
“我不能和你在一起。”  
哈？“为什么？”  
“我在你走了的那一天去酒吧喝酒了。”  
“哈？”  
“然后我和苏童做了。”  
“哈。”  
“现在她怀孕了。”  
“哈！”彭雅反手挂了电话，声音摔得太大，老板不满抬头骂了句“妈的”，却看到彭雅抖抖索索，眼睛睁着流出了眼泪。  
  
再次收到这对狗男女的消息是在那之后的三个月。那时她在一个村民的家里当证婚人。  
这里娶媳妇儿不容易，本来留在这个村里的年轻人就不多，再加上交通不便，去个地方还要飞檐走壁的，鲜少有喜事。彭雅来了以后，刚好就撞上了一桩。  
他们是家里订的娃娃亲，从小就在一起长大，大字不识但是早就有了懵懂的感情，你插秧我织布，等到十七八，也就顺其自然地把婚事办了。村里人觉着彭雅来了好事也就多了，是村里的贵人，硬拉着让彭雅当起了证婚人。  
这是彭雅未曾想象过的人生——在还没有见识过更多的人，还没有变得更成熟之前，选择早早将自己的一生交付出去，从此与他白头偕老。  
但她根本没办法质疑那对少男少女眼里流露出的质朴的爱意。送亲的队伍在一片葱茏的绿里若隐若现，男孩的脸晒得通红却还是努力睁着眼瞅着花轿到哪儿了；女孩黝黑的脸明明打上了艳俗的胭脂，那双眸子却顾盼生姿让人心动；交换的款式古早的银龙凤镯估计是这场婚礼里最贵重的东西了，却好看得让彭雅挪不开眼。  
磕磕巴巴地彭雅总算是对上了证婚人的词，孩子们向他们的老师投来了善意的笑，长辈们却是怕彭雅丢脸，连忙用几块片糖把孩子打发了和彭雅连连鞠躬说对不起，彭雅连忙摆手一边说着受不起一边把长辈们扶起来。  
就在这时一个老人家走了过来，“彭老师，有你的信嗳！”  
彭雅接过信后变了脸色。“对不起哈，我回自己屋一趟拿点东西。”  
  
苏童给她寄了一封信。  
“雅雅，我知道你没有办法原谅我们。其实我们当时真的只是喝醉酒，一时做了错事。他一直都很爱你，真的。你们两个在学校里就是郎才女貌，多少人都羡慕不来你们的感情，作为你的闺蜜，是的我爱他，但是为了你，我忍住了自己的爱意甚至意图抹杀掉……你离开了，很抱歉，是我的控制力不够，我太自私，我做了这样的一件傻事，这都是我的错，你不要怪他……雅雅，你能原谅我吗？与你成为朋友这么多年，这一次我想和你分享我的幸福。你能回来参加我的婚礼吗？我们会在X月X日XX酒店举办晚宴，时间有点赶对吧，但是没有办法，得在显怀之前把婚礼办了不然穿婚纱就太丑了……对了，我为你也准备了一份请帖，你的位置就在我的旁边；我也准备了你的伴娘服，一定合你的身……雅雅，请你一定回来。”  
  
闺蜜。闺蜜原来是从小到大一直都和你暗中较劲一直都想抢你手上东西的人。  
男朋友。男朋友原来就是那个前一秒与你在火车站海誓山盟下一秒就会去酒吧猎艳的人。  
彭雅看着那张印刷精细的请帖，抖着手打开了缎带。  
她想过这样的场景太多太多次。每一个打开的动作，每一个惊喜的眼神，还有恰到好处的拥吻，她觉得太过理所应当，以至于她从未发现他身边还有可能站着另外一个人，她更未发现，他们两人竟如此地般配。  
她像个小孩一样哭得声嘶力竭，外面震天的唢呐和鞭炮声体贴地掩埋了她的狼狈。  
  
在那之后，苏童还在陆陆续续给她寄信。  
“雅雅你不原谅我了吗？”、“雅雅，孕期好辛苦，我的脸都肿起来了，但他说我还是很好看呢”、“雅雅，你看孩子，现在已经六个月大了呢，感觉它会像他一样帅气又聪明”……  
忍无可忍，彭雅有一天给苏童打了电话。  
“喂？”苏童的声音妩媚又娇俏，语尾还带了点恰到好处的鼻音。还没等彭雅开口，她就听到手机的另一头那把她熟悉无比的男声不满地说着“电话不要打太久，对宝宝不好。”  
“好啦好啦我知道啦，你先出去。”苏童笑得勾人，好像忽地想起自己还有电话里的人要招呼，她收了收笑声，“您哪位？”  
“……”彭雅深吸了一口气，“您可别对我用您，我受不起。”  
“雅雅？天呐！雅雅！你终于回复我了！”苏童话语里的惊喜真是恰到好处，“雅雅，我快要生了……”  
“我求您放过我吧。”彭雅平平淡淡地说着。  
电话那一头出现了诡异的沉默，在那尾巴上苏童接了一声很轻很轻的冷笑。还没等彭雅反应过来，苏童便哭喊了起来——“雅雅，不是的，不是的！我没有想过抢走他！我没有！你是我，你是我这么多年的好朋友，我只是，我只是想让你知道我的幸福！因为我尊重你！我当你是朋友！不是的雅雅！不是的！……啊！！！！！我的肚子！！！！！我的肚子好痛！！！好痛！！！！”  
彭雅懵了。她木木地站在了原地，只听见手机掉在地上的一声钝响，而后是急匆匆的脚步声。  
“童童！童童你怎么了！”男人焦灼的声音传进了彭雅的耳朵，而后彭雅听到了电话那头他的怒吼，“彭雅你他妈说了什么？你闹够了没？之前我们结婚了你还一直发短信纠缠苏童，苏童都已经给你写信求你原谅那么久了，你就不能放过她？！你知道苏童身体不好一直得躺在床上安胎吗？她有什么三长两短我不会放过你！”  
“我没有……”彭雅错愕地脱口而出，“我一直都在支教，根本……”  
“那彭雅我求你醒醒吧！你教他们背古诗，教他们认识26个字母，告诉他们外面的世界可以有多繁华，告诉他们大山之外还有无数的可能和机会又能怎样？你能帮他们离开这座大山吗？你不过是拿着自己所谓的济世情怀自我高潮罢了！你求而不得，所以你妒忌苏童！醒醒吧！”  
电话突兀地挂了。彭雅摸了摸眼角，发现一滴眼泪都流不出来了。  
  
是啊，该醒了。到了该醒的时候了。  
门铃“叮铃”响了几声，后半宿没睡着的彭雅费力地从沙发爬起来，不紧不慢地撩开了窗帘，才边走去开门边说“陈潇你怎么现在才……”  
站在门前的是一个提着一箱东西的男人。  
彭雅愣在原地，嘴巴张了又合合了又张愣是没吐出一个字。男人倒是笑得和煦，“丫头，哥哥都不叫了？”  
彭辉提着箱子作势要走，“嗳亏我还抬了一箱黄桃罐头过来给某个没心肝的，我还是自己吃了算了吧～”眉毛上调，是彭雅熟悉的戏谑。  
“……黄桃留下。”  
“哈！见到吃的就六亲不认！哥我太伤心了……”  
“……你，把东西搬进来。”彭雅别扭地转过头去。  
“……”彭辉微不可闻地叹了一口气，走到彭雅身边时他腾出了一只手不重不轻地敲了一下，“死丫头，都不知道哥哥想你啊，回来怎么不让哥哥接。”  
“……哥。”  
  
（四）  
彭辉刚把东西放下，玄关就响起了钥匙声，陈潇大大咧咧地嚷嚷“呦，彭雅她哥来了哇”，把门一带甩掉高跟鞋就冲进来拿走了彭雅刚开的黄桃罐头，“甜品！不错嘛雅雅，日子过得多滋润呐。”  
“自己不会开啊。”彭雅白了陈潇一眼，拿过另一个罐头，打开便顺手递给了彭辉。  
“吃我的睡我的还深夜陪聊都不够换一个黄桃罐头？而且我还被变态boss压榨了一晚上诶，您个没良心的连点甜品都不给我？”嘴上说得委屈，实际得了好处就美滋滋的陈潇毫不客气地往彭雅身上蹭，手上也不安分地摸着彭雅腰上的痒痒肉。彭雅嚷嚷着“诶诶诶别混淆我方数数进度”一边嘻嘻哈哈地躲着，罐头里的糖水黏黏糊糊撒了坐在旁边的彭辉一胳膊。  
“死丫头，吃都不能吃得正经点。”彭辉无奈地说着，抽出纸巾擦手，“别数了，批量生产的，哪有可能给你吃出来七片黄桃啊。”  
“那你以前怎么吃出七片的呀。”彭雅不客气地白了自家哥哥一眼。  
“这都多少年前的事了……人家包装都不知道换了多少代了……”  
“不管，不听不听王八念经，”彭雅撇了撇嘴，“……三，四，五……什么鬼！我这一罐只有五个？”  
“……雅雅我告诉你一件事呗？”这时陈潇小心翼翼地开口。  
“啥？”  
“……额，好像我这一罐……是七片黄桃呢……”  
“……陈！潇！！！！！！我和你没完！！！！！”  
彭辉笑得像个傻子一样，捧着抽搐的肚子揉啊揉，被气急败坏的彭雅怼了一句“敢情大嫂的娃娃在你肚子里”愣是没反驳回去。  
  
“还气呐。”彭辉撇了一眼黑云压面的彭雅，手指在方向盘有节奏地敲打着，“一罐黄桃而已，这么较真干嘛。”  
“……我没生气。”彭雅别扭地把头转过去。  
“据我和你大嫂多年的感情马拉松判定，你这句话我无论接什么都是送命的结果。”  
“……我还不能因为自己糟糕到不行的运气委屈一下哦。”  
彭辉轻轻咧了咧嘴角，后知后觉想用手挡一挡，一直没看过去彭辉那边的彭雅忿忿道，“看都不用看就知道你在憋笑了……看你这个已婚男能笑多久。”  
“死丫头你就不能积点口德哦，”彭辉笑着摇了摇头，摁开了车载音响，“一会儿在你大嫂面前好歹给我留点面子啊！”  
是彭雅熟悉的乐队的Demo。  
  
呐，几年能改变什么呢？  
比如，一个耍泼撒野的熊孩子变成知书识礼的小绅士？  
比如，一个眉目里还带着青涩和纯真的姑娘变成游刃有余八面玲珑的职场丽人？  
比如，刚刚萌芽的爱情沉淀下来变成左手无名指上一个圈紧的承诺？  
  
彭雅坐在沙发上，看着自家大嫂换上一套又一套婚纱在全身镜前思索着。  
大嫂还是和几年前一样很瘦很瘦，突耸的蝴蝶骨就像横插后背一样，裹着白腻的皮肉试图掩盖它的几分锋利。黑檀木般的长发绕在她的颈侧，眉目低垂，像盛满了深夜竹林清雅的月光。  
一如当年初见。  
“好看。”她说。  
“嗯？雅雅你是说哪一件？是鱼尾的那一件吗？还是短款蓬蓬裙的那一条？”大嫂回过头来笑靥如花，“我也好纠结，觉得都很好看来着。”  
“诶？……啊，我的意思是，都很好看。”彭雅局促地摆了摆手，“嗯……都很好看。”  
倒是大嫂噗嗤一声笑了，“果然你和你哥是亲兄妹，俩人对我说的一样啊。你哥还说，女孩子总归是比他这个大直男晓得多得多。”  
“我哪里知道那么多啊，呆乡下那么多年了，什么流行都跟不上。”彭雅漫不经心地帮着整理了一下大嫂的裙摆，“那边啊，都是穿的本地婚嫁服饰来着，和我们那种大红的上面纹龙绣凤的还挺像的……”  
“咦？要不我们看看那种？”大嫂拉了拉彭雅的手，“你可以给我挑嘛。”  
彭雅敏感地捕捉到了她眼里的几分担忧和关心。  
“大嫂你傻啊，都定的西式教堂，婚庆布景都确定的是西式的，你还穿个大红大金进去哦，”彭雅抱了抱她，“没事，我和你慢慢看。没事的。”  
“……那好吧。”大嫂清清浅浅地笑了一下，暗暗更用力地牵着彭雅的手。  
“……婚纱这种东西嘛……”彭雅狡黠地笑了一笑，手指拨过那一件件柔软飘逸的嫁衣“纠结的话就选最贵的，穷死他。”  
“你个丫头。”大嫂笑得前俯后仰，“听你的，听你的。”  
两人正闹着，彭雅却听见一把自己无比熟悉的声音尖酸刻薄地打破了和气融融的气氛，“小陈，你旁边的谁呢。”  
彭雅愣住了。  
“妈，您别这样……”大嫂尴尬地抱住彭雅，和自己的岳母低声说着。  
“外人干嘛瞎掺和我们家的事儿？！”彭母把挎包往沙发上一甩，“她不是爱待山沟沟里吗？让她滚回去啊！”  
“妈，您……”大嫂说到一半硬生生被彭雅拉住了。  
“妈，我回来了。”  
  
彭母半晌没说话。彭雅只看到自己的母亲别过头去。  
“你回不回来和我没关系。”  
末了，冷冷淡淡地补充了一句，“别喊我妈。你早就不是我女儿了。”  
  
（五）  
就连彭雅自己都不明白，为什么自己会宁愿和家里闹翻都要留在那个山沟沟里。  
明明是没几年的事，却朦胧得像加上蒙太奇滤镜的电影——但彭雅还是记得那些从小到大的，零碎的。  
比如小时候被欺负了，她哭着回家却被父亲狠狠骂了一顿，说“因为你不够凶，因为你不够强，受委屈是你活该，哭个屁”；又比如是初中时期她谈了恋爱却被母亲冷冷嘲讽“他和我们家没法比，趁早分了”；再或者是高考前她状态不好，父母轮番和她聊天最后话题总会终结在“你就是瞎矫情”和她的失声痛哭中……  
事实上彭雅是那么容易被他们左右的人，却偏偏忘记了最歇斯底里的一次争吵，反而是她摔门离去的时候哥哥隐忍又无奈的眼神刺在她身上，至今都疼得厉害。  
他们身上流着和自己一样的血啊，为什么自己能够这么轻易忘记呢？  
  
“小陈，苏童过来问我为什么没有他们家的请帖，我想着应该是你和阿辉忘了写名，就给他们发了一份。”彭母抿了一口茶漫不经心地说着。  
苏童？  
彭雅回过神来，却是看到大嫂尴尬地坐在沙发上，无措地看着她。  
“额……妈，那个，我们都没写苏童的名字……”大嫂捏了捏手指，“我们都……不想让他们来。”  
“啧，咋回事呢？人家童童好端端的，和我们家来往这么多年了，咋连个请帖都不给人家？像话吗？你们这是嫌往山沟沟里跑的不够丢彭家的脸，还再整一出丢人是吧？”彭母把水杯往茶几上“咚”地一放，音调变得尖利起来。  
“……苏童她……”大嫂怯怯地看了彭雅一眼，慢慢开口，“她做人不厚道。我们都不想让她来。况且阿辉和他们也没啥交集，没必要……”  
“怎么没必要了？非要生意上有交集才能请吗？做人不厚道？哈，我看人家苏童会打扮，有份体体面面的工作，从从容容地地嫁人，总比某些自己都养不活的人过得厚道多了。”彭母冷冷剜了一眼彭雅，一边说着一边在鼻子里发出几声冷哼。  
“她……”  
“她什么她，有什么好说的？”  
  
明明已经做好了忍耐的准备，明明知道争辩后得到的结果是什么，彭雅终究忍不住，“她现在的老公是我以前的男朋友。”  
“又怎样？”  
“她三了我。苏童是因为搞大了肚子他们两个才结婚的。”  
“那是人家有本事，拴不住自己的男人就来找别人晦气？”  
“我只是去了支教一个月……”  
“哈，一个月人家就能把苏童肚子搞大连证都领了，你和他处的时间还没苏童和他处的时间长呢，人家找到人了就是人家的本事，你不好好学着，还作践我们家的人缘？”  
“学？”彭雅蹭一下跳了起来，“学？学什么？学她怎么灌醉别人的男朋友然后不带套和他上床？学着把自己的肚子搞大然后抢别人男朋友？你把我道德底线放哪里了？”  
“那你干嘛要走？你不走人家能趁虚而入吗？”彭母也站了起来，指着彭雅的鼻子骂，“道德底线？你道德，你全世界最有道德，我们彭家没什么人品，生不出像你这种只会待在农村教书有道德底线的女儿！你给我滚出去听见没！这里不欢迎你！”  
  
彭雅是可以骂回去的。  
比如“滚就滚，你以为我还稀罕呆在这里吗？”、“你以为我还想回彭家吗”、“那你十年前被父亲小三气到突发晕厥的时候你怎么没向小三学习”……  
这样的话，她其实是可以脱口而出的。  
只是，没必要了。  
不想争辩了。  
没有意义了。  
彭雅别开目光，收拾好东西就往门外走，“大嫂，有空再联系。”  
“雅雅……”  
“请他们来我也没关系。这是你们的婚礼，不用考虑我。”  
彭雅试图在听见自己母亲说话之前离开这个该死的房间。  
“可雅雅……”  
“让她走！有多远滚多远！”彭母打断了大嫂的话。  
  
是能听到的。每一句话，都进心里去了。  
一个月，如果感情真的这么坚定稳固，怎么会这么快就被这样抛弃？  
她回忆过所有苏童和前男友暧昧过的，自己那时忽视的瞬间。她明白根本就不是短短一个月积累下来的祸害。  
也是预料到的，父母只会把所有的怨怼都放进自己离家出走放弃前程的决定里。  
为什么还会抱有这么不甘心的想法呢？为什么还会抱有“说不定他们会有一点心疼我”的这种想法呢？  
彭雅你是不是贱？  
狠狠扇了自己一巴掌，她才发现手心沾满了泪水。  
华灯初上，街上霓虹乱目。彭雅氤氲着水汽的眼里看见的，模糊地带着尖锐的光刺进心头的究竟是什么呢？  
彭雅想假装不懂。  
  
电话铃足够没有眼力见地在这时响起。  
彭雅揉了揉鼻子，“喂？”  
“老师老师！”  
是孩子们的声音。  
“老师！我们会背《蒙学诗》了！”  
“你们还不回家啊。天都黑了，爬山多不安全呐。”  
“我们，我们就想背给老师听！”孩子们叽叽喳喳的你一句我一句，闹得彭雅耳膜隐隐发痛。彭雅隔着电话都能想象得到公共电话旁杂货店老板烦躁得跺脚的样子。  
“好好，你们开始吧！三，二，一——”  
“一去二三里，烟村四五家，亭台六七座，八九十枝花！”  
“老师，我们背好了，你什么时候回来啊。”

或拖沓的，或慢半拍的，或轻声细语的，或声音清脆的……彭雅都认得。  
是无数个在讲台忍不住落下眼泪时无措抱着自己的温暖，是用心地记住彭雅教的每字每句的明亮的眼睛——没办法割舍，不能够割舍。  
可能一开始他们需要的不是彭雅，只是一个老师。  
但现在，他们需要的是她，彭雅。  
是她。不是某个回忆的代表，不是某次经历的过客。  
是她。  
  
“你们啊，别以为我在电话这边就听不见有的还是背不熟哦。”彭雅噗嗤一声笑了，“老师会回来的，再等几天，好不好？”  
她凝视着江面的波光粼粼，像是要把自己沉重的未来轻盈地投进江里，“你们真棒。”  
  
（六）  
“什么？你买了车票？”陈潇高八度的质问在彭雅耳边炸起，“你还要回去？”  
“……嗯。”彭雅闷闷地回了一句，从茶几下的纸箱里捞出一罐黄桃罐头，“我……再去一段时间？”  
是不确定的，小心翼翼的询问的语气。  
陈潇什么都没说，从冰箱里拿出白兰地默默地喝了半瓶。空气里流淌着酒精锋利的香气和彭雅偶尔的吞咽声。  
彭雅苦笑了一下。心里暗暗想——估计就是只能一罐吃六片黄桃的人品了。  
很想和陈潇吐槽，她最终还是没能说出口。  
屋子里很安静。直到彭雅吃干净了罐头后把罐子扔到垃圾桶里发出一声脆响，陈潇才开的口。  
“嗳……”  
“嗯？”  
“雅雅，你知道我是怎么想的吗？”陈潇眯着眼看着彭雅，“你不知道的。”  
“说嘛。”彭雅拿走陈潇拎着的酒瓶放在桌上，故作轻松地开口。  
  
“我觉得你挺浪费的。真的。”  
“当年我选择来G市，是想看见一个不一样的地方，想看看是不是像大家说的那样，它是不是那么繁华那么美好的城市。但其实在这个城市里生活了那么多年，我还是不知道自己属于哪里。”  
“归属感什么的……我以前啊，也觉得就是说着玩玩的东西。可是完全不熟悉的方言，完全不熟悉的生活方式，我就像一个格格不入的异类，”说着说着，陈潇就笑了，“对啊，明明知道自己是个异类，又觉得这里弃之可惜，耗了那么久都不知道自己在干嘛。”  
“但是你是知道的啊。你知道我是怎么过来的啊。你都是知道的啊。”  
“你以为我会说你伟大吗？”陈潇边笑边脸朝下趴在沙发上，“伟大？我是给你颁奖表彰你的杰出贡献的吗？我不是啊。所以我说不出‘你很棒’、‘你很勇敢’之类的话啊。”  
“我只是觉得，不用那么刻意地去讨好这座城市的你明明可以活得那么轻松……那么……游刃有余，但是……”  
憋了半天，陈潇终究是蹦不出半个字，耸了耸肩，“算了，你就当我嫉妒你吧。我这个人就是善妒，如果你嫌弃我就把我扔掉呗。”  
“雅雅你知道么，每一次我想起你，关于你的第一件事无关其他，而是第一次见面的时候。我灰头土脸拖着行李箱走进宿舍，看着你把新染好的亚麻色长卷发往后梳，听着音乐，嘴里哼着零星的单词，脚尖点着地的样子。我第一次觉得怎么会有人这么耀眼呢？真是不公平啊。”  
  
啊。那个时候的自己原来是这样的啊。  
那现在很用力融进这座城市的陈潇，和很用力离开这座城市的自己，究竟是为了什么呢？  
是那些人们常说的空泛的，形而上的，虚无缥缈的东西吗？  
已经藏得很好了，觉得自己已经充分仔细地把自己打理清楚了。为什么我们都会找到它，或者是它会找得到我们呢？  
为什么呢？  
我们究竟算什么？  
  
“雅雅，雅雅？”  
“诶？诶诶！”彭雅回过神来才意识到自己在婚宴上。她敲了敲自己的脑门，“大嫂对不起，我走神了……”  
“没事……来，敬你一杯。去那里要注意安全哦。”大嫂眨了眨眼，和彭雅碰了碰杯。  
“额，那个，大嫂，我还是先走了吧……真的不好意思……”彭雅努力收紧自己的眼神，尽力拉住因为紧张飘得零零散散的思绪，“真的，我先走了……”  
“嗯？这么快？”大嫂紧张地拉住了彭雅的裙摆，“雅雅……”  
“我……”  
“是怕他们来吗？”彭辉的声音不紧不慢地在彭雅后面响起，“他们不来。”  
彭雅回头，看到彭辉揉着嘴角痞痞地笑着。  
“哥？你？你的脸怎么了？”  
“打了一架。”彭辉笑着摸摸彭雅的头，“哥哥打赢了。”  
  
其实归根结底，彭辉嘴角的伤也不是苏童丈夫打出来的。  
他的处理方式很直接粗暴。面对苏童和她那赔钱老公，彭辉对着他们礼节性地笑了一下后，挥手就是一拳打在了苏童丈夫的脸上。  
苏童尖叫，捂着肚子扶起自己的丈夫，“彭辉你！”  
“对不起，我们这里不欢迎你们。”  
“放肆！”远远传来的是留意到这边动静的彭父的怒吼。  
彭父身后跟着神色冷淡的彭母，他冲着彭辉大声数落，“你都多大了？今天是你的婚礼！你是疯了还是怎么着？”  
“对这种人我要礼教有个屁用！”  
“啪——”清脆一声打在了彭辉的脸上。彭辉冷冷哼了一声，擦了擦嘴角的血渍。  
几年前雅雅走的时候是这样，几年后雅雅准备被逼走了还是这样。活该你们两夫妇天天对着手机里雅雅的照片难过。明明那么在乎雅雅，那就多心疼她一点啊，为什么总逼着她要比所有的人更强大更优秀？  
“苏小姐对不起，是我教子无方。希望你……”彭父后退一步，彬彬有礼说着。  
“爸！”  
“你闭嘴！”彭父狠狠瞪了彭辉一眼，“轮到你说话？”  
“苏小姐，希望你清楚，”终究是彭母把话接上来。  
她手指着门口说，“彭家不欢迎你们。请你和你的丈夫出去。”  
  
激烈争吵过后，便是一阵尴尬的沉默。  
“……别让雅雅知道。”彭父生硬地说了一句便走了。  
“……死要面子。”彭辉哼了一声，然后看见自己的母亲从包里拿出一个玻璃罐，“这个，给雅雅。她上火车的时候，给她。”  
  
“你……今天你结婚！还要拍照的！”彭雅愣在了原地，傻傻开口。  
“破了相就破了相呗，反正你嫂子都和我扯证了，后悔和我结婚也来不及咯，”彭辉对上妻子担忧又无奈的目光，“而且你哥我是占上风的，没吃亏。”  
“……谁心疼你吃亏了？”彭雅闷闷地回了一句，听见自家哥哥夸张大喊“诶呦喂我的小祖宗怎么又哭上了”才知道自己哭了。  
“哥，你怎么……你怎么总是这样啊。”  
“……你笨啊。因为你是我妹妹啊。”彭辉从喉咙深处溢出一声无奈又宠溺的叹息，慢慢收紧胳膊圈好怀里的彭雅，“我是你哥啊。”  
眼泪洇晕进彭辉的深色西装里消失得无影无踪。感受着拍打在自己背上的大嫂的手，彭雅从小声啜泣，慢慢到如同年幼时被欺负了一般嚎啕大哭起来。  
  
肆无忌惮大哭的感觉。得知朋友真实想法的感觉。听到孩子们给自己打电话读《蒙学诗》的感觉。回来的感觉。  
G市带着机油味的空气，深山里隐约的流水声。  
夜里的灯红酒绿，白日的重重远山。  
漫长的得不到回应的过去，以及稍微明朗的未来。  
彭雅感觉自己不知所措的，茫然地游离在身体里的某部分渐渐地回归到自己的灵魂里。  
她知道的，并没有那么懂事，并没有那么无私，并没有那么超脱。  
但是是她的。都是她的。  
  
（Ending）  
火车站上人来人往。老旧的绿皮火车旁，是千种离别的姿态。  
“潇潇我知道啦！别啰嗦啦！”彭雅好不容易挂了陈潇碎碎念的电话，回头对大嫂做了个鬼脸。  
“一路上要小心哦。”大嫂抱了抱彭雅，“你呀，要记得回来看看。”  
“……嗯，我会的。”彭雅眯着眼笑了，“下一次我回来的时候不知道会不会升级做姑妈诶！”  
大嫂是臊得慌，拉住搬完行李的彭辉就往他身后躲。彭辉无奈抓住自家媳妇儿埋在怀里，“你呀！贫嘴！”  
彭雅嘿嘿笑了两声，“我没说错啥啊。”  
“得了得了你最厉害行了吧？”彭辉白了她一眼，从包里拿出了个玻璃罐，“喏，给你，车上吃。”  
“哇！爱心自制黄桃罐头？”  
“……我哪来这么好手艺？”彭辉揉了揉彭雅的头，“好啦快上车，注意安全。”  
“知道啦，啰嗦。”  
  
火车开动，告别。  
坐了许久发呆的彭雅摸着手上的玻璃罐，才想起要打开尝尝。  
“一，二，三，四，五，六……”习惯性数数的彭雅愣住了，“……七？”  
这时，手机上收到一条短信。  
估计是她刚上车的时候哥哥就发了给她，又因为没有信号延迟到现在才收到。  
  
“妈妈做的。”  
  
彭雅闭着眼笑了。笑着笑着就哭了。  
眼泪流进甜丝丝的糖水里，黄桃慢慢地在里面游着。  
笨拙的，可爱的。甜蜜的。  
真好。  
真好。  
  
【Fin.】  



End file.
